Ein neuer Anfang
by Gamasprite
Summary: Dumbledore möchte Harry persönlich bei den Dursleys abliefern. Bei der Reaktion Petunias wird ihm allerdings einiges klar...


Normalerweise war der November für Albus Dumbledore eine recht schöne Zeit. Schließlich stand Weihnachten praktisch bereits vor der Tür und die Stimmung in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wurde mit jedem Tag fröhlicher. Doch dieses Jahr war besonders.

Das war es natürlich nicht nur für ihn. Die meisten anderen Zauberer waren in trunkene Feierlichkeiten ausgebrochen, denn schließlich waren die Jahre der Schreckensherrschaft Lord Voldemorts nun zu Ende. Doch heute war der Schulleiter weder in der großen Halle, um das Frühstück zu genießen, noch war er in irgendeiner Stimmung zu feiern.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage mögen für viele Menschen ein Segen gewesen sein, aber für ihn war das einzige, was er von nun an mit dem 31. Oktober verband, tiefe Trauer. Der Tod von James und Lily Potter lag schwer auf seinem Gewissen. Schließlich hatte er den Fidilius Zauber vorgeschlagen um das Ehepaar und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass Sirius in der Lage wäre die beiden zu verraten. Und doch hatte er sich getäuscht. Und nun war er hier um dem kleinen Harry ein neues zu Hause zu suchen, wo er eine Art Liebe, wie ihm seine Eltern hätten geben können, erfahren sollte, weit weg von all der Aufregung um den heutigen Tag.. Eine schwere Last ruhte nun auf den Schultern des kleinen Jungen und er wollte ihm wenigstens 11 Jahre seiner Kindheit ohne Sorgen um dunkle Lords oder Todesser geben. Denn in einem Punkt war sich Dumbledore ziemlich sicher: Auch wenn die tiefe Liebe Lily Potters Harry beschützt hatte, vor einem Fluch, welcher bis heute als unblockierbar galt, so war Voldemort in ebenso tiefe Formen der Magie eingedrungen und hatte schon öfters in ihren Duellen mit seiner Unbesiegbarkeit geprahlt. Die Frage, welche sich Dumbledore schon seid Jahren gestellt hatte, war, ob es wirklich Unbesiegbarkeit war, mit der der dunkle Lord prahlte oder doch...Unsterblichkeit. Das Fehlen einer Leiche bestätigte seine Vermutung. Ein einfacher Tod Voldemorts hätte einen Körper hinterlassen. Dies ließ nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung zu. Auch Voldemort hatte es geschafft seinem eigenem, zurückprallenden Todesfluch zu entgehen. Wie er das tat, wusste Dumbledore nicht, doch er würde es herausfinden, so dass wenn Harry eines Tages bereit war sich dem dunklen Lord entgegen zu stellen, zwischen ihm und Voldemort nichts weiter stand als ihre Fähigkeiten.

Seufzend bewegte sich der nun fast 130 Jahre alte Zauberer entlang der nahezu perfekt gepflegt wirkenden Häuserreihen des Ligusterwegs geradewegs auf die Nummer 4 zu, den kleinen Harry warm eingewickelt, schlafend in seinen Armen und schon während er die Pforte öffnete, wodurch etwas Schnee von dieser auf den Boden rieselte, konnte er Gehusche hinter den Vorhängen des Hauses erkennen. Jemand schien es eilig zu haben zur Tür zu kommen und bevor er diese überhaupt ganz erreicht hatte wurde sie bereits aufgerissen und Petunia Dursley starrte mit ihrem überaus langem Hals aus dem Türrahmen heraus, guckte sich leicht panisch um, ob denn jemand zu sehen war, der diesen unerhörten Besuch hätte mitbekommen können, und als sie niemanden fand drehte sich ihr Kopf zu Dumbledore. „Was wollen SIE denn hier?"

In völligem Kontrast zu ihrem beißenden Ton erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters ruhig und gelassen, obwohl sich Dumbledore alles andere als gelassen fühlte.

„Es tut mir Leid ihnen diesen unerfreulichen Besuch abstatten zu müssen Mrs Dursley, doch das was ich mit ihnen zu besprechen habe wäre wesentlich unkomplizierter in ihrem Hause zu klären, meinen sie nicht? Es geht um ihre Schwester, Lily"

Petunia Dursley schien unbeeindruckt von der Bitte des Zauberers und blickte nun nicht mehr finster sondern fast mörderisch und zischte praktisch los.

„Natürlich geht es um Lily! Es geht immer um Lily! Aber wissen sie was? Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren was sie von mir wollen. Lily hat wenigstens den Anstand ihre Abnormalität von meiner Familie fern zu halten! Ist es jetzt schon so weit gekommen, dass sie SIE schickt um ihr Balk loszuwerden?" Sie deutete dabei kurz rüber zu dem Bündel in Dumbledores Armen. „Aber hier wird sie das Ding nicht los! Soll sie es in ein Heim bringen und jetzt verschwinden sie von meinem Grundstück oder ich rufe die Polizei!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug sie dem völlig perplexen Dumbledore die Tür vor der Nase zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah aus, als hätte man ihn gerade geschlagen und so stand er da, Harry in seinen Armen, sich fragend was er nun mit ihm tun sollte und wie eine Frau so einen Hass für ihre Familie empfinden konnte.

„Eine Zaubererfamilie kommt nicht in Frage. Er würde total verzogen werden wie sein Vater."

Severus Snape sah Dumbledore eindringlich über den Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters an während er seine Meinung äußerte. Dieser wiederum richtete seinen Blick fragend zu Minerva McGonagall, welche den kleinen Harry in den Armen hielt und ihn sanft hin und her wog.

„Unrecht hat Severus nicht Albus. Jeder Zauberer in ganz England kennt seinen Namen. Auch wenn die Wesleys mehr als geeignet währen, könnte selbst Molly ihn nicht von der Außenwelt abschirmen."

Dumbledore nickte McGonagall nachdenklich zu bevor er über seine Halbmondbrille zwischen den beiden Professoren hindurch sah und einen Punkt an der Wand fixierte.

„Eine Muggel Familie also...?" fragte er und sah dann wieder hinüber zu dem Bündel in McGonagalls Armen.

„Es gibt viele Muggel die ihm ein liebevolles zu Hause bieten würden. Man müsste ihnen natürlich Harrys spezielle Lage erklären, aber er wäre fern von all dem Aufruhr."

Während McGonnagal noch sprach wurde sie harsch von Snape unterbrochen.

„Albus! Du weißt was dieser Junge auf seinen Schultern trägt. Er brauch Training. Von dir. Wir können uns kein 'fern von dem Aufruhr' leisten und das weißt du genau! Was bringt ihm eine Kindheit, wenn er mit 17 tot ist?!"

McGonagall sah nur verwirrt von Snape zu Dumbledore und wollte gerade die Stimme erheben, als Dumbledore die Hand hob und sich wieder an Snape wandte: „Ihr habt beide Recht. Es müssen viele Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Die richtige Familie, Schutzzauber... Harry wird viel lernen müssen, für das er viel zu jung sein wird. Es wird ihm eine Last sein und ich werde derjenige sein der ihm diese Last aufbürden muss. Aber ich werde ihm nicht seine Kindheit nehmen."

Er seufzte abermals, machte eine kleine Pause und sah dann von Snape hinüber zu der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, die ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Lord Voldemort ist nicht tot. Und Severus hat Recht. Die Zaubererwelt wird erschüttert und unvorbereitet sein, wenn er zurückkehrt aber WIR dürfen das nicht sein und Harry auch nicht. Er besonders nicht. Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht Minerva, welche Harry als Voldemorts einzigen möglichen Vernichter kennzeichnet. Voldemort kennt diese Prophezeiung, deshalb ist er erst auf die Suche nach Lily und James gegangen. Voldemort hätte heute sterben sollen doch etwas hat ihn daran gehindert."

Dumbledore sah von der geschockten Minerva zu dem grimmig drein blickenden Snape, nahm seine Halbmondbrille von der Nase und massierte sich die Schläfen. In diesem Moment sah man ihm all die 130 Jahre an, die er mit sich trug.

„Ich möchte das nicht von euch verlangen aber ihr seid die wenigen Menschen, dem ich das hier anvertrauen müssen herausfinden was Voldemort ermöglicht hat dem Tod zu entkommen und Harry vorbereiten. Dunkle Zeiten werden über uns hereinbrechen, aber noch haben wir Zeit dem entgegen zu wirken. Ich sage es nicht gerne und hätte Petunia Dursley mir heute nicht ihren unglaublichen Hass gezeigt, hätte ich das alles vielleicht nicht realisiert...

Es wird keinen Frieden geben bis Lord Voldemort tot ist."


End file.
